


Perfect Moments

by MyGleenageDreamTonight



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheesy, Dalton Academy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGleenageDreamTonight/pseuds/MyGleenageDreamTonight
Summary: Blaine should have known something was wrong with Kurt that morning, so when Kurt doesn't show up for class, Blaine takes it upon himself to find and confess his feelings to the most amazing boy he has ever met.





	Perfect Moments

_He was walking down the hall, not really knowing where he was supposed to go, but just knowing that he had to be_ somewhere. _His adrenaline was pumping, his heart was racing. Then suddenly, "Blaine…," called a high-pitched, but clearly masculine voice from out of nowhere. This voice was the most beautiful voice Blaine had ever heard, but upon further inspection, it sounded more like a plea for help. Whoever it was sounded broken and lost._

_Quickening his pace, Blaine began frantically searching for the source of the voice. His need to do so was so strong it was almost painful. He HAD to find him, HAD to help him because for some reason, somewhere, an angel was crying._

_Finally, Blaine reached the end of the hall, where there, sitting on the ground and huddled against the wall, was a lone figure. Blaine crouched down and what he saw made his heart stop. Staring back at him was a pair of the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. They were a mixture of blue, green, and grey, like the colour of the sea during a storm. They were framed with thick eyelashes but glistening with tears. Wait a minute, Blaine knew those eyes. He found himself getting lost in them everyday, after all, whether in reality or fantasy._

_Then the boy spoke again, cutting through the silence. "Blaine…" The boy's tears began to fall. Blaine couldn't take it anymore, he reached out._

" _Kurt…," he breathed._

* * *

 

Blaine woke with a start, still reliving his vivid dream. This was the third time this week that Blaine had these dreams about Kurt, and he didn't know why or what to think. What did they mean? Was something going to happen?

Blaine sighed, pushing aside those thoughts and rolling over. He opened his eyes, wincing as they adjusted to the bright light in the room. _Wait a second; it's never this bright in the morning,_ thought Blaine. He glanced at his clock, eyes widening as he groaned. He had 15 minutes until classes began! _Why didn't Kurt wake me up? He's always up at least two hours before me to style his hair and complete his moisturizing routine._ Despite his situation, he smiled fondly at his best friend's antics.

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sheets rustling. Startled, he quickly turned toward the noise, only to see Kurt, still in his pyjamas, hair adorably mussed from sleep. This shocked Blaine, as it was so uncharacteristic of Kurt, who was always so organized, prompt, and well put together. He decided to say something.

"Umm, Kurt? Good morning, sleepyhead, but get ready we have 15 minutes until class starts!"

Kurt jumped at the sound of Blaine's voice, his sleepy state not registering his words yet. Then suddenly, Kurt glanced at his clock and emitted a shrill shriek. He practically threw himself out of bed because Kurt Hummel was NEVER late. Both boys were fully awake by now, frantically changing into their Dalton uniforms and racing to their shared bathroom.

"OH MY GOSH Blaine, my hair!" Kurt shouted as he saw his reflection in the mirror. "My skin! What am I going to do? I can't go out there looking like this!" Kurt was positively hysterical.

Blaine, though facing his own hair problems, turned to his frenzied roommate in amusement. Kurt's hair was being exceptionally uncooperative, sticking up in all different directions. Blaine thought it looked nothing less than adorable. _Adorable? Where did that come from? Was it normal for people to think of their best friend as adorable?_

Okay, so it was possible that Blaine may have a crush on Kurt, or at least felt _something_ beyond friendship towards him. Oh, who was he kidding? Of course he had a crush on Kurt! He was by far the most amazing boy Blaine had ever met. He was smart, beautiful, kind, witty, and had the voice of an angel. Blaine had known Kurt for just over four months, and already he was falling, and falling hard, not like it was that difficult.

It had been a month since Kurt had transferred to Dalton, and Blaine was thrilled that Kurt would be rooming with him. He wanted to know more about the intriguing boy, and after hearing Kurt's horror stories about McKinley, Blaine promised himself he'd keep Kurt safe.

This was the main reason why Blaine refused to tell Kurt how he felt. He went through so much already, more than Blaine could have ever imagined at such a young age. After everything that happened with Karofsky - just thinking the name made Blaine's fists clench in anger - the last thing Kurt needed was a boyfriend. He needed a friend, a mentor, to help him through this and offer support, and that's exactly what Blaine was going to do, for now at least.

Blaine shook himself out of his reverie.

"Kurt relax, you look great, I swear. Besides, look at my hair, I look like I have broccoli sticking out of my head! Now come on, we're going to be late!" He ran out of the bathroom, missing Kurt's blush.

"You go ahead, Blaine, I'll be there in a little bit," Kurt called. He would have been awake an hour ago to complete his rigorous hair and skincare routine, but this morning he was just too exhausted.

"You sure?" Blaine asked, a little uncertain.

"Yes, now go! You know what would happen if you were late for history!"

There was something in Kurt's tone that concerned Blaine, but he brushed it aside and shuddered at what Mrs. Stevenson, their batty, strict old History teacher, would do if he were late.

"Okay Kurt, see you in a few!" Blaine called as he left the room practically sprinting, footsteps echoing in the empty halls.

* * *

 

Kurt heard the door shut behind Blaine, leaving him alone to his thoughts. He remained in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but blush at Blaine's earlier comment. He said it with his beautiful smile that made both Kurt's heart and the butterflies in his stomach flutter a million miles a minute. Oh, and his hair! Without the gel that usually cemented Blaine's hair to his head, it was actually curly. His curls looked so soft, Kurt just wanted to reach out and run his hands through them. Kurt's blush increased. _Whoa Kurt! Get a grip, he doesn't like you like that and he never will!_ With these thoughts, Kurt sighed.

Once again, he looked in the mirror and frowned at what he saw. _Of course Blaine doesn't like me like that, he is perfect, strong, handsome, dapper, charming, and sensitive, the list goes on and on! Why would he even look twice at me? Why would anyone? I'm skinny, weak, and pale._

Carefully, Kurt began undoing his tie and blazer, placing them over the bathtub. He unbuttoned his shirt and removed his undershirt. For a while he just stared, eyes wandering over the bruises and scars still left behind, covering most of his body.

Flashbacks of McKinley entered Kurt's mind. The endless slushies, locker slams, dumpster tosses, slurs, and finally, the kiss. Kurt had never been more repulsed, and he gave an involuntary shudder. He felt used and disgusting. _No one would ever want me, I'm just going to have to get used to being alone._

Kurt made his way back into the bedroom, shirt still off, and curled up on Blaine's bed. Suddenly, he didn't care about being late or even missing class at all. He was just tired of being lonely. Dalton was great, and he knew he was safe. The boys were kind and welcoming, especially the Warblers, but it wasn't the same. He didn't just want friends, he wanted someone who made his heart flutter, who made him blush. Someone who could wrap him in their arms and keep him safe. He just wanted someone to love him. He wanted Blaine.

With those thoughts, Kurt's eyes drifted closed as he lay on the bed, tears streaming down his face, unnoticed by him as he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

 

Blaine sat at his desk at the back in History, anxiously tapping his foot and fidgeting with his pencil, pausing every now and then to glance at the clock. Class had begun 20 minutes ago, and there was no sign of Kurt. Blaine was starting to worry.

"Dude, relax, he's probably doing his hair or something," Nick said, trying to ease the tension, even though Blaine wasn't the only one worried. All the boys cared for the safety of their little countertenor.

Blaine turned around, facing the curious faces of his best friends; Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Thad. He was fortunate to have at least one class with all of his best friends, including Kurt, but right now they were not helping him.

"It's not funny, Nick," Blaine snapped, "he's smart, and even Kurt wouldn't miss class just for his hair. You know how hard it must be for him to adjust to the curriculum here. He could be hurt or something! He's never late!" Blaine was breathing rather hard by this point.

"We know, Blaine, but you need to calm down. We all care about Kurt just as much as you do and freaking out won't do him any good. Now, you said he seemed fine this morning, but maybe he became sick all of a sudden?" Wes, always the voice of reason, said carefully, not wanting to upset Blaine further.

"Maybe," Blaine allowed, "but I'm sure he would have at least texted me if he wasn't coming." He grabbed his phone, sneaking it out of the teacher's gaze. No messages. He sent off a quick text to Kurt, asking if he was okay, and put it back into his pocket.

"I'm so scared, guys," he said in a small voice. "If he was hurt, I'd never be able to live with myself. He has to be okay, he can't be hurt. Not before I get the chance to tell him that I-," Blaine blushed, realizing what he was about to confess. The boys were giving him knowing smirks.

"That you what, Blaine?" asked Jeff. Blaine sighed, deciding just to tell his best friends.

"That I-I love him. I'm in love with him," he confessed, while blushing and refusing eye contact, even though he had never been surer of anything in his life. It remained quiet until, "Finally!" he heard Jeff exclaim.

Blaine looked up to see the beaming faces of Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Thad all looking at him with pride, happiness, and acceptance. He really loved his friends.

"Was it that obvious?" Blaine asked curiously. The response was a chorus of laughter.

"Honestly Blaine, I think everyone but the two of you knew. If you could only see how you guys look at each other during Warbler's practice. It's cute, really," said Wes.

"Wait, so do you think he likes me back?" asked Blaine.

"Well duh!" exclaimed Thad.

Blaine looked rather pleased, but he quickly came back to the situation at hand. "I promise that as soon as I find him, I will tell him how I feel. I need him to know more than anything, even if he doesn't feel the same. I thought all he needed was a mentor and a friend, but now I've realized that I can't make that decision for him, he has to."

The boys looked at him in awe.

"We're really happy for you, Blaine," said Wes, "he'll be okay, he's strong."

Blaine smiled. "Yes, he is."

However, the boy's moment of bliss didn't last long.

"Boys, unless you'd like to share with the class, I'd suggest you pay attention while I do attendance."

All six boys turned to see Mrs. Stevenson looking annoyed. They each mumbled an apology.

"Anderson?"

"Here," Blaine replied. She continued down the list.

"Hummel?" The boys visibly tensed.

"He should be here soon," blurted Blaine, earning him a glare from his teacher. _If looks could kill_ , thought Blaine.

The bell rang a while later, no Kurt to be found and no response to his earlier message. If he wasn't already, Blaine was having a full-blown panic attack.

"Hey Blaine, go to your room and check if Kurt's there. Thad and I will cover for you," said David, who he shared English with. Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Thanks guys," he said sincerely. They smiled.

"Go get him!" Thad shouted.

With that, Blaine was off to find the boy he loved.

* * *

 

Blaine arrived at his and Kurt's dorm room in record time, running the opposite direction of the blazer clad boys, occasionally bumping into one and mumbling a quick apology. He was dapper, after all.

Breathing deep, he opened the door. The first thing he noticed was that the light from the bathroom was still on. He went to go shut it off. What he noticed next made his heart melt.

There, lying in a fetal position on Blaine's bed, was Kurt. Blaine let out a huge sigh of relief and ran to the bed. Upon closer inspection, Blaine noticed that Kurt had his shirt off, exposing his porcelain skin, and rather toned body. He blushed. _Don't think about that right now Blaine!_ But man, was he beautiful. The light from the window made him look like he was glowing. Kurt looked like an angel. _My angel_ , thought Blaine.

He stepped closer and gasped. Covering Kurt's skin were dozens of bruises and scars, still remaining from his days at McKinley. Blaine thought the name in disgust. Despite sharing a room, Kurt refused to change in front of Blaine, so he had never seen the bruises before. How anyone could hurt someone so pure and innocent was beyond him.

Blaine looked at Kurt's face. His eyes were closed but Blaine could tell they were puffy, and the drying tear tracks made his heart clench painfully. Kurt was wrapped around Blaine's pillow, and despite the state he was in, Blaine thought he looked absolutely adorable.

He went to the other side of the bed and sat down, looking at Kurt. He remembered his many dreams and suddenly felt really guilty. Kurt needed him, and he wasn't there to help. He should have realized how bad he was really feeling. He reached over to brush a lock of hair out of Kurt's face.

Then, slowly, Kurt began to wake up. He stretched out, and Blaine tried to look away. He rubbed his eyes while his perfect, pink, lips formed a cute little "O" shape as he yawned. Kurt then seemed to realize he was not alone as he began blinking in his surroundings. He looked up at Blaine with wide, beautiful eyes and an adorably confused expression on his face.

"Blaine?" he whispered, his voice hoarse from crying.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said softly, "I was so worried about you. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

That's when Kurt launched himself into Blaine's arms and started sobbing. The sound broke Blaine's heart.

"I'm s-so sorry!" cried Kurt. "I'm so weak and pathetic an-and I j-just know I'm going to be alone forever, b-but I'm just so t-tired of being alone! I want someone to love me but no one e-ever will b-because I'm just an ugly, skinny, high-maintenance boy, full of bruises because I couldn't stand up for myself!"

By this time, Kurt just clung onto Blaine, while Blaine just held him and rocked him in his arms. Blaine was stunned. He couldn't even utter a single word, even though his entire mind and body was screaming at him to tell Kurt just how wrong he was. As Kurt's sobs died down, he began to realize the position he was in and made to pull away, but Blaine didn't dare let go. He unfroze.

"Shh Kurt, no, no! Don't you ever feel that way ever! You are absolutely amazing, kind, loving, and passionate and you deserve all the love and happiness in the world!" Kurt sniffled.

"I just feel like no one would want me after what Karofsky did to me. When is it my turn to have someone who loves me? That's all I want," Kurt said in a small voice. His words shattered Blaine's heart into a million pieces. He knew there was only one thing left to do – confess. Blaine took a deep breath.

"Kurt, I have something to tell you, and I want you to listen okay?" Kurt nodded. "Kurt, you are the most beautiful, gorgeous man I have ever seen, so don't you let anyone, including yourself, tell you otherwise. Ever since I first saw you on that staircase, you took my breath away. I meant what I said when I sang Teenage Dream." Kurt's eyes were locked on Blaine's, disbelief and longing clear in his gaze. " _My heart stops, when you look at me,"_ Blaine sang softly. "Kurt, you are not weak, you are the farthest thing from weak! You are the strongest and bravest person I have ever met. You didn't hide from your bullies, and you embraced the fact that you were different and let others see who you really are. I may preach courage, but Kurt, you didn't need me to, because _you_ gave _me_ courage. What Karofsky did to you in no way defines you and is in no way your fault so please, _please_ don't blame yourself." Kurt's eyes were now shining with what could only be described as hope. "Kurt, I want you to know that I am not just telling you this because I pity you and want to make you feel better. _Every_ word I say is the absolute truth about how I see you. I know for a fact that you will never, ever be alone, because I know a man who would be _so_ lucky to be yours, to hold you, to kiss you, and who loves you so, so much."

Kurt's breath hitched and his heart was beating so fast he thought it would beat right out of his chest.

"Who?" he whispered.

"Me," Blaine replied, voice just as soft. "Kurt Hummel, I love you more than anything in this world, and any world for that matter. I love you more than the stars love the night sky, more than thunder loves lightening, more than peanut butter loves jelly. I love you more than life itself, and if I had to choose between the air that I breathe or you, I would choose you in a heartbeat, because I can't live without you, Kurt."

Blaine watched the emotions as they flickered across Kurt's face. Blaine took both of Kurt's slender hands in one of his, and used the other to gently stroke Kurt's face, wiping away the tears. This time though, the tears were of pure joy and the most breathtaking smile graced Kurt's angelic features. Blaine smiled as well, because he was the one to put that smile there.

"Kurt, I don't just love you, I'm _in_ love with you. I'm in love everything about you. All of your quirks and flaws, even though you are flawless in my opinion. I love how much you care for everyone and everything around you. I love how when you talk about something you are passionate about, like fashion, your entire face lights up. I love your voice, and when you sing I am mesmerized. I love when you blush, yes just like that, it is the cutest thing ever. I love that you never give up, and your determination to achieve your goals. I love when you smile, and the way your face scrunches up when you laugh. I love your laugh and giggle, they are like music to my ears. I love you even more than bowties, Disney, and Harry Potter!" This earned a chuckle from Kurt, Blaine was such a dork. “I love how you are the first thing I see in the morning, and the last thing I see when I go to bed. Most of all though, Kurt, is that I love you," Blaine concluded.

There, he had finally done it - laid it all on the line. Kurt, with his eyes shining, that smile practically shaking with joy, looked amazing. Blaine had never wanted to kiss someone so badly before. So he did.

Both boys leaned in, connecting their lips, as their eyes fluttered closed. Kurt's arms went around Blaine's neck, Blaine's cupping Kurt's face. It was sweet, innocent, and more than fireworks. It was perfect. Eventually though, Kurt pulled away, much to Blaine's disappointment. They rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily with goofy grins on their faces.

Then Kurt spoke, voice so soft. "Blaine, I-I've loved you since the first time I saw you. You held my hand, and I was so shocked because no boy would ever willingly touch me, unless it was to hurt me. Then you sang Teenage Dream, and I just _knew_ that I had feelings for you. I pushed those feelings away because I thought there was no way you'd ever return them. I was just willing to be part of your life as a friend than nothing at all."

Blaine continued listening, rubbing his thumb over Kurt's knuckles.

"You saved me, and I didn't want to lose you, by admitting my feelings. I was scared you would run away. Blaine, the truth is that I don't just want anyone to love me, I only want you."

Kurt looked down at their clasped hands, not daring to look up, because despite Blaine's words, there was a part of him that didn't believe him. As if sensing his thoughts, Blaine tilted Kurt's chin up to face him.

"Kurt, you do have me, and you will never, ever lose me, okay? I love you, and I am going to keep you safe, and I will never hurt you, I promise."

As he pulled Kurt into a hug, Kurt yawned. Blaine chuckled.

"You can lie down, love," the term of endearment slid easily from his lips. He chuckled further at Kurt's blush, but Kurt obliged. Blaine remained sitting while looking down at Kurt's form.

"By the way, Kurt, your scars and bruises don't make you weak, they are proof that you are so strong, not being afraid of who you are, and standing up for what you believe in."

To prove his point, he began lightly tracing Kurt's scars and bruises on his torso. Kurt shivered as Blaine did this, causing him to smile and continue. When he reached Kurt's ribs, Kurt giggled and squirmed. Blaine wasn't expecting this, but he continued on nonetheless. He could feel Kurt's heart beating super fast. Slowly, he reached Kurt's stomach, tracing a scar on the soft, smooth, skin. Once again, Kurt giggled and squirmed. He was melting at Blaine's touch, unable to form words.

"Kurt, I think you're ticklish," Blaine said, amused as Kurt kept squirming and giggling.

"N-nooo," breathed Kurt though his giggles.

"I think you are," Blaine teased in a sing-song voice, not stopping. Despite this newfound information, he decided to keep it light, not wanting to make Kurt's bruises worse. Besides, Kurt seemed to be enjoying this and there would be plenty of time for that later. Blaine smiled. He did, however, scoot down and blow a raspberry on Kurt's stomach, causing him to shriek with laughter. Blaine could listen to Kurt laugh all day, especially after seeing him so sad. Blaine just watched Kurt, he was so precious.

" _B-Blaine_ ," Kurt said, rolling over on his stomach. He rested his head in Blaine's lap, while Blaine played with his soft hair and traced patterns on his back.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"What was that for?" Blaine laughed.

"Because you're just so cute, I couldn't resist," he cooed. He could see Kurt's blush, and couldn't help but be amazed at today's turn of events.

"Kurt? I have a question."

"Hmmm?" Kurt replied sleepily, Blaine's hand never leaving Kurt's hair.

"Will you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

Kurt turned to look into Blaine's golden hazel eyes.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I would love to be your boyfriend."

They smiled happily at each other. Kurt yawned, and Blaine laughed at his precious boyfriend. _Boyfriend!_ Blaine really loved that word.

"Sleep, love," he said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. Kurt blushed.

"Umm Blaine, could you, um, maybe…nevermind," he looked down, embarrassed.

"Kurt, it's okay, you can tell me anything," Blaine soothed.

"Okay, could you, um, hold me?" asked Kurt. He looked so vulnerable, and

Blaine's expression softened.

"Of course, honey," he replied. He moved so he could wrap Kurt in his arms, where he felt so right, like that's where Kurt belonged. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine?"

"Why were you in my bed? Not that I minded at all," he added, not wanting to give Kurt the wrong impression.

Blaine could feel rather than see Kurt's blush this time.

"Oh, um, because, well, it smells like you," he said softly. Blaine's heart swelled.

"Goodnight, Kurt Hummel, I love you."

"Goodnight, Blaine Anderson, I love you too."

Blaine heard Kurt's breath even out, signalling that the younger boy fell asleep. He kissed the back of Kurt's neck and replayed Kurt's words in his head.

Right now, in this moment, cuddling his beautiful boyfriend, Blaine thought this moment was nothing if not absolutely perfect. With these thoughts, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

That is exactly how Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Thad found them two hours later. They looked at each other and smiled, each noticing the looks of pure bliss on their two friends' faces as they held one another. The five boys let them rest, deciding they could afford to miss one Warbler's practice. Just this once though.

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first time writing fanfiction, and this little piece you have just read came out of nowhere in 2013 (5 years ago already??). I made it SUPER cheesy because I was having Klaine withdrawal after The Break Up. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, feedback would still be greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, since it is my first and only piece!
> 
> Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
